


Apollogies

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merlin Series 5 spoilers, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire fight but before you know it ... the might Apollo has some Apollo-gising to do (sorry for the puns... I could not resist) E/R one - shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollogies

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING – This fanfic has major Merlin Series 5 spoilers ;) Just in case anyone hasn’t seen the end yet …

Enjolras closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He stood on his doorstep with a bottle of wine and a cake in his arms. They were sorry gifts for his boyfriend, Grantaire after their fight that afternoon. He always felt so ashamed after these petty fights they both got into on a regular basis; but the revolutionary could never keep his tongue in check, especially when it came to Grantaire. They were opposites; sometimes that worked, sometimes it didn’t. This was one of the times it didn’t. Enjolras finally mustered the courage to unlock the door and push it open.

Grantaire was curled up on the couch with his duvet wrapped round him like a little cocoon, holding and tub of his favourite ice-cream. The lights were all off and the only thing illuminating his love was the dark TV screen. Enjolras could see tears tracks down Grantaire’s cheek and his heart twisted with a pang of guilt. “Taire, I am so sorry,” Enjolras apologised while perched on the edge of his settee.   
“It’s okay,” Grantaire replied, tearing his eyes away from the screen. “I forgave you ages ago,” he brushes it off casually but sniffs as tears gather in his eyes.  
“Then why are you crying?” Enjolras asks confused as Grantaire welcomes him under the duvet.   
“Arthur is dying,” he sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the corner of the duvet. Enjolras frowned in concern. Why had he never heard of this Arthur before? Grantaire wasn’t close to his family so if any of them died he wouldn’t care.  
“Who’s Arthur?” Enjolras asked cautiously as Grantaire rested his head on Enjolras’ shoulder.  
“Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot,” Grantaire pouted, sticking his lower lip out dramatically. That was the first time Enjolras had looked at the screen. Grantaire was watching the final episode of Merlin and was at the scene where Arthur laid dying on the lakeside. Enjolras rolled his eyes and stole a spoonful of his boyfriend’s ice cream. Whenever the two fought, Grantaire would storm off home, curl up with his duvet and ice cream and watch some TV series. Last week it was a crime show called Castle; Enjolras liked that one. 

Long after the episode finished, the duo remained wrapped in each other’s embrace. Grantaire played with Enjolras’ blonde curls as the revolutionary lay on his chest. Grantaire had a way of calming Enjolras that no one else did; apart from Combeferre that is, but this was different. Grantaire could make Enjolras furious but then sooth him the next moment. This was one of the soothing moments. “I’m sorry,” Enjolras repeated, this time in a much more subdued manner. Grantaire shoves cake into his mouth and kisses his forehead.   
“Be quiet and eat your cake,” Grantaire chuckled, taking a bite himself. Enjolras glared at him but followed the command and ate the cake while Grantaire continued to play with his hair. The repetitive motion was calming and he found his eyes drifting shut.   
“You do know I love you R?” Enjolras mumbled and kissed Grantaire’s neck sleepily. Grantaire chuckled softly as Enjolras’ soft lips tickled his neck.  
“Of course Enjy, and I will always love you,” Grantaire whispered and affectionately nibbled Enjolras’ ear. 

No matter how much they fought and argued … that fact would never be any different.


End file.
